


MoonLight Children

by Coremina



Category: Lan Zhan - Fandom, Wei Ying - Fandom, YiZhan, wangxian - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coremina/pseuds/Coremina
Summary: Después de muchos años de paz, vuelve el caos, Hombres, Lycans y Vroloks volverán a luchar pero esta vez será para sobrevivir. Es tiempo de profecías y pactos. Sacrificios y lucha.Wei Ying, un vrolok omega, luchará por hacerse valer, en el medio del conflicto. Lan Zhan, un lycan alfa, se encargará de protegerlo yendo en contra de su clan. Juntos descubrirán que no todas las leyendas son mentira y que lo que los mantenía separados es lo que los puede salvar.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wei Ying/Lan Zhan
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo cuando no había más que la nada y la oscuridad, de una gran explosión nacieron tres hermanos. Jano, el Dios Sol, Jana la Diosa Luna y Tenebris Umbra, El Dios de las tinieblas. De la unión de la luna y el sol, nacieron los Dioses de un nuevo mundo. Landis, la Tierra, Diosa creadora de los hombres, seres frágiles y de pensamientos sesgados, fácilmente manipulables. Coelum, Dios del Cielo, manipulador del viento y quien dio vida a todos los seres que surcaban su reino. Ignis, Dios del Fuego, creador de la luz y el calor. Aqua, Diosa de las aguas, que al igual que su hermano Coelum, creo los peces que recorrían sus venas.

La Tierra al ver a su creación tan a la deriva, le dio dos hermanos mayores, destinados a guiarlos y marcarles el camino en su vida. Los llamó Dies, el día; y Noir, la noche. Estos pequeños Dioses menores, lograron enseñar a los hombres cuando trabajar y cuando descansar. Mientras Dies se ocupaba de hacer crecer sus cultivos y guiar sus días de trabajo. Noir protegía sus sueños y su descanso. Landis también les dio otra Diosa menor, Silva, el bosque. De donde podían conseguir los frutos para su alimento y los materiales para construir sus refugios. Por muchos años, vivieron todos en armonía. Los hombres idolatraban a sus Dioses quienes protegían su existencia. Y estos cuidaban y consentían a su creación.

Hasta que un día. Tenebris Umbra, celoso de la creación de sus hermanos, comenzó a perseguir, torturar y matar a los hombres con sus creaciones, monstruos que absorbían su energía o comían sus carnes. De sus entrañas nacieron hechiceros, llamados Necromantes, capaces de manipular los elementos, que incitaban a los hombres a dejar de adorar a sus dioses y destruir los frutos de la tierra. Y para culminar su plan malvado envenenó de celos a los venerados hermanos Dies y Noir, haciendo que ambos se enamoraran de la Diosa Jana, tomándola por la fuerza, provocando un caos en la Tierra. De la unión de Jana y Dies, nacieron los Lycans, una raza de seres humanos capaces de convertirse en bestias, lobos, que respondían a sus instintos. Seres celosos e impulsivos, con una fuerza descomunal y ansias de destrucción. En cambio de la unión de Jana y Noir, nacieron los Vroloks, también otra clase de humanos, que heredaron la belleza de su madre, peligrosamente seductores, con una insaciable sed de sangre, asesinos naturales. Eran fuertes y veloces y no se detenían ante nada. La lucha entre estos nuevos "semidioses", duró muchos años, diezmando a los humanos y poniendo en peligro la estabilidad del nuevo mundo. En un último intento por mantener la paz, Landis le pidió ayuda a su padre el Dios Sol, Jano, quien al ver como su hermano amenazaba su creación. Se batió a duelo con él hiriéndolo gravemente y sellándolo en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, donde las llamas y el calor lo consumirían por la eternidad.

Jano quedó muy debilitado, por lo que Jana, se unió con el hasta que recobro las energías y juntos otra vez dieron a luz a nuevos hijos: la conciencia, la razón y el tiempo. Los dos primeros los plantó en esos seres malditos, nacidos del vejamiento de su esposa. Y él último se convirtió en el Dios que regiría el destino tanto de humanos como bestias. Ahora los días se contaban y se dividían en horas. Las cosas, nacían, vivían y morían.

Dies y Noir suplicaron por la vida de sus hijos, quienes fueron sentenciados a vivir acorde a sus instintos, divididos en dos castas, Alfas y Omegas. Cómo parte de su castigo Jano les encomendó proteger a los humanos, sino querían ser exterminados. Desde entonces, la mayor debilidad de los Vroloks es la luz del sol. Condenados a vivir de noche, ya que la misma los hacia débiles y vulnerables y si permanecían mucho tiempo, podían hasta ser consumidos por su calor. Solo la luz de la luna los podía salvar de un a muerte horrible y dolorosa. En cambio los Lycans, aunque podían caminar a la luz del día, su punto débil eran las noches de luna nueva, ya que sin su luz perdían el poder de convertirse de hombres a bestias y se convertían en simples mortales.

Los Lycans se dividieron en dos Clanes principales. El Clan de lobos de la montaña y el Clan de lobos del bosque. En cambio los Vroloks, se mantuvieron en una gran cofradía, con un solo Rey, y desde entonces no volvieron a beber sangre humana, a menos que esta fuera ofrecida por los mismos humanos, que se convertían en sus fieles lacayos.

A los Necromantes se les prohibió el uso de sus poderes y fueron exiliados a las cavernas más profundas. Encerrados con las creaciones de su padre en las entrañas de la tierra.

De los años de guerra entre los humanos y los semidioses nacieron los Beta, producto de la unión de Alfas y Omegas con humanos. Una casta de humanos con la belleza y la fuerza de su lado divino, pero la mortalidad de su lado terrenal. Ellos se convirtieron con los años en los líderes de las tribus humanas, logrando la armonía entre las tres razas.

Y así coexistían en el mundo tres tipos de humanos, los Hombres, los Lycans y los Vroloks.

Mi nombre es Wei Ying, nombre de cortesía Wei Wuxian, soy el hijo del rey Wei Changze y la Reina Cangse SanRen, últimos reyes de los Vroloks y soy un Omega.


	2. Early days

Ahí estábamos peleando hombro a hombro, como tantas otras noches. Era nuestro ritual de todos los meses. Ambos nos escapábamos a escondidas de nuestras respectivas familias y nos íbamos de cacería nocturna juntos. El con la majestuosidad de su tamaño y fuerza y yo con la agilidad y tenacidad características de mi raza. No siempre podíamos valernos de nuestras habilidades, así que nos entrenaban en distintas artes, una de ellas era la espada y los talismanes, que de vez en cuando eran bastante útiles.  
Lan Wangji en cambio solo tenía que desplegar su ser y con un solo manotazo lograba desgarrar un cuerpo. La primera vez que lo vi convertirse, yo tenía quince años y el diecisiete; me encontraba rodeado de cadáveres feroces, que luego de la Gran Luna Nueva, habían vuelto aparecer y como la tierra estaba repleta de cuerpos enterrados de la Guerra Antigua, donde pisáras te podrías encontrar con alguno.

Había estado peleando por un buen tiempo, pero como ya el sol estaba arriba, cada vez iba perdiendo más fuerza y velocidad. Y ahí fue cuando lo vi, desde que nos conocimos hace más de cinco años, siempre pensé que era un simple humano, tal vez un Beta. Solíamos practicar con la espada, pero esta vez eran demasiados. Cuando lo vi le grité que corriera, pero el negó con su cabeza y cuando miré de nuevo un gran lobo blanco arremetió contra la horda de cadáveres, rompiendo sus cuellos y esparciendo sus miembros por todas partes. Mientras se hacía camino hacia mi, yo iba abriéndole paso y cuando llegó a mi lado, me trepé a su lomo y ambos huimos al corazón de Silva, donde los rayos del sol no llegaban para que recuperara mis fuerzas. Me abracé a su cuello, mientras me llenaba de su aroma, por alguna razón lograba calmarme, ese aroma cálido y amaderado, iba muy bien con su lado salvaje. Lo había empezado a notar cada vez más, durante nuestras reuniones y ese día especialmente me provocó hundirme en su pelaje e inundarme de él. Supongo que el callado Lan Wangji, guardaba más secretos de lo que parecía.

Nos detuvimos cuando nos sentimos seguros. Después de bajar, el se sacudió un poco y seguía jadeando con su lengua afuera. Se veía magnífico con un zafiro que brillaba en su frente, donde usualmente llevaba su cinta de patron de nubes; sus ojos eran dorados, pero más oscuros que los que usualmente me miraban. El estaba ahí, mi querido amigo de juegos y largas conversaciones, aunque era yo quien más hablaba. Puse mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza y sonreí mostrando mis colmillos y luego uní nuestras frentes. Recuerdo que pensé en muchas cosas ese día, pero ninguna tenía que ver con que el era un lycan y yo un vrolok, enemigos jurados y al mismo tiempo, protectores de la humanidad. Recordé las viejas historias que nos contaban a la hora de dormir, porque aunque todos nos vieran como monstruos, nuestra vida era muy parecida a la de los humanos comunes. Bueno, exceptuando nuestra particular manera de alimentarnos. Por lo que los lycans siempre nos odiaron.

Esta noche parecía como una más, yo blandiendo la espada y el atacando. De pronto empecé a sentir un extraño calor que me subía desde las piernas y el aire se tornó seco. Sentía mis mejillas arder, pero no me podía detener. Los ghouls que estábamos enfrentando esa noche habían estado atacando una aldea cercana a mi reino, si lo dije bien, mi reino - soy un príncipe - suena gracioso hasta para mí. Sentí como la mirada de Wangji cambió y noté como entre sus ataques comenzó a mirarme extrañado. Pronto mis piernas empezaron a sentirse flojas. Tenia que poder terminar y salir de ahí. Cuando sentí el gruñido de Wangji y su determinación para no dejar que nada, ni nadie se me acercara, lo comprendí. No había tomado en cuenta la fecha del mes y había olvidado tomar mis inhibidores. De todos los momentos y situaciones, este el era el peor para que mi celo se desatara. Clave la espada en el suelo y me apoyé en ella, mi visión comenzó a nublarse. Vi apenas como uno de esos monstruos venía directo hacia mi, pero ya no podía mover mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos y sentí como el aire soplo delante mío. Wangji lo tenía en sus fauces y con un solo movimiento se escuchó el crujido de su cuello romperse. Lo arrojó con fuerza, era el último. Luego sentí sus manos en mis brazos, intentando levantarme. Busque sus ojos entren las lágrimas que comenzaban a juntarse en los míos. Sabía que me quedaba poco tiempo de cordura antes de ser poseído completamente por mi instinto Omega. Si, otro hecho sobre mí, soy un maldito Omega. Sentía el aroma de Wangji, el delicioso sándalo que comenzaba a pentrarme, eso me despertó un poco y logré hablar.

\- Wang..ji.. tienes que llevarme a casa... enfócate... por favor... - tomé su rostro en mis manos, las mismas me quemaban y sentía el deseo de acortar la distancia y devorar sus labios. Sabía que podía confiar en él, a pesar de ser Alfa, esa era una razón por la que eramos amigos, el siempre me trató como uno más. Algo que dentro de la cofradía no podía lograr, ser el siguiente en la linea de sucesión tampoco ayudaba mucho. Ninguno de los ancianos del consejo, creían que podía suceder al trono de mi padre, por ser Omega. Siempre viviendo a la sombra de mi abuela la Gran Baoshan SanRen, quién por seguir sus instintos, abandonó a la cofradía en su peor momento. 

\- No creo resistir por mucho tiempo...- contestó; veía como luchaba contra su propia bestia, asi como mi cofradía tenía sus ritos y reglas, su clan se jactaba de seguir 3000 reglas y el autocontrol y regulación era una de ellas, aunque nuestras bestias a veces podían barrer con todas. Entonces, dije mis últimas palabras "subeme a tu lomo y corre" y luego solo sentí que el viento me golpeaba mientras me aferraba fuertemente a su cuello. El calor me quemaba por dentro y lo único que quería era cubrirme del aroma de Wangji, luego de unos instantes, sentí como me colocaba en el suelo e intentaba limpiarme el sudor de la frente. Sentir sus manos provocó que no me resistiera más, lo tome por las orejas y uní nuestros labios, intentó luchar para soltarse, pero no pudo resistir el dulzor de mi aroma a lotos que comenzaba a cubrirlo, mi alfa, necesitaba a mi alfa. Mi ropa me quemaba y el rose de sus labios en mi cuello sólo aumentaban mis ganas de fundirme en él. De pronto sentí como era jalado hacia atrás y separado de mi alfa, eran tres humanos beta lacayos de la cofradía, sirvientes de mis padres, a pesar de ser muy fuerte, durante mi celo mi fuerza disminuía notablemente y por la fiebre no podía luchar, mi poca conciencia y ojos nublados lograban ver como mi alfa luchaba para alcanzarme, pero los guardias de la cofradía lo tenían rodeado, su furia era tan grande que se transformó, haciendo que todos se hicieran para atrás. Lo vi corriendo hacia mí y estiré mis brazos para alcanzarlo, pero lo vi caer justo frente a mí.

\- Nooooo....nooo.... mi alfaaa....Wangjiii.... noooo... dejenmé... -patalee y grité, solo sentía el dolor en mis entrañas.

\- Llévenló, enciérrenlo en su habitación y que le den los inhibidores, pongan los guardias y que ningún alfa se acerque a sus aposentos.– Esa voz era la de mi padre el Rey Wei Changze, apareció detrás de los lacayos, acompañados de mi madre la Reina Cangse SanRen, quien traía una cerbatana en sus manos. Los guardias me llevaron llevaron a rastras, forcejeé lo más que pude, hasta que sentí un pinchazo y todo se oscureció. 

Lan Wangji había vuelto a su forma humana y estaba dormido, debido al dardo que le había lanzado la reina.

\- Levántenlo.- ordenó el rey. Los guardias le dieron la vuelta, pero cuando ambos vieron la cinta en su frente se detuvieron.

\- El Clan Gusu Lan. – dijo el rey, con una expresión de asombro y muy contrariado a la vez.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con el señor?

Pensó por un momento para luego responder. - Acérquenlo al pie de la montaña.

\- Al...pie...de la...montaña..?...Señor... es... es territorio de los lobos de la montaña, es territorio prohibido... – contestó uno.

\- Lo sé...pero lo que menos necesitamos ahora es tener problemas con ese Clan y por la cinta... es alguien de la línea familiar... sólo déjenlo ahí que lo encuentren sus guardias...y apresúrense que ya esta por amanecer.

\- Si, Señor!

\- No intentará llegar a Wei Ying...cuando despierte. Se veía muy decidido, hasta llegó a transformarse - preguntó preocupada la reina.

\- No creo...el dardo tiene una sustancia similar al inhibidor...el no estaba en celo, solo estaba provocado por el de A-Ying.... por lo visto la historia siempre se repite...- dijo el rey mirando seriamente a la Reina Cangse.

\- A-Ying no es mi madre... esperemos a que se calme...seguramente tendrá una buena explicación. - contesto evidentemente irritada por el comentario de su esposo.

Cangse SanRen fue la verdadera heredera al trono, pero debido a las acciones de su madre una omega reina, que se desvió de su camino, el consejo de ancianos, no le permitió regir sola, ya que ella compartía la casta de su madre. De todos los candidatos de las familias más antiguas de los vroloks, el único que había pasado todas las pruebas había sido Wei Changze, un joven alfa, que venció a los demás con su gallardía y tenacidad. Era muy hábil con la espada y también en la arquería, artes que transmitiría muy bien a su único hijo, Wei Ying.

A pesar de ser un matrimonio arreglado, la pareja aprendió con los años a amarse, algunos dirían que sería simplemente porque eran una omega y un alfa, pero la marca que ambos llevaban y como sus aromas se habían mezclado indicaba lo contrario. Ambos gobernantes compartían la idea de abandonar el consumo de sangre humana para alimentarse y así lograr mayor aceptación entre los seres divinos. Por lo que lucharon muchos años en buscar otras alternativas y principalmente con los grandes opositores dentro de las familias fundadoras, quienes querían continuar tomando lacayos humanos para beber su sangre. Aunque habían logrado llegar a un consenso con la mayoría, una facción decidió abrirse de la cofradía y debido a que no querían seguir las nuevas reglas fueron exiliados, convirtiéndose en rebeldes, que de vez en cuando atentaban contra el reinado. Estos "rebeldes" significaban una amenaza, pero más peligrosa era la que tenían entre los nobles cercanos a la Corona.

A pesar del consenso, las familias que habían disentido primero y luego accedido, siempre encontraban la manera de alterar al consejo. Una de las familias opositoras era, la familia Wen. Wen Rouhan, era su cabeza y no solo pregonaba que los vroloks eran seres superiores y debían conquistar al mundo, sino también que los humanos eran simple comida y debían ser sus esclavos; y el hecho de que podía llegar a suceder al trono, lo convertía en un amenaza a tener en cuenta por los Wei.  
La otra familia de sangre real eran los Jiang. Jiang Fengmian y Yu Ziyuan, o Madam Yu, como la conocían, eran los mejores amigos de los reyes, una de las familias que los apoyaba cien por ciento en sus decisiones. Sus hijos se habían criado junto a Wei Ying en el palacio. Wen Rouhan, no tenía chances contra las dos familias unidas, su única estrategia era lograr que el consejo, abogará por el o por alguno de sus hijos, ambos alfas. Esta era la principal razón por la que todos tenían altas expectativas en Wei Ying, el siendo un omega, era considerado débil y poco apto para el puesto. Aunque siempre demostró estar a la altura y ser tan o más fuerte que algunas de las jóvenes promesas de la cofradía. Todo iba perfecto, así que tenían que evitar que este incidente, repercutiera en la decisión de los ancianos. Así que el Rey pidió absoluta discreción sobre lo sucedido.

Wei Ying yacía en su cama, era una habitación con todos los lujos, aunque a él nunca le importaron. Si el hubiera podido, dormiría a la intemperie con las estrellas como manto y el suelo como el más cómodo lecho. Amaba la naturaleza y ser libre. Libertad que le era coartada por sus obligaciones. Sus párpados comenzaron a moverse hasta que despertó.

"Cuando desperté, me dolía todo el cuerpo, sólo tenía flashes de lo que había sucedido y me dolía mucho la cabeza. Al descubrir que era mi cuarto, comprendí que Lan Wangji, lo había logrado. Llegamos a casa. Trataba de recordar que había pasado, pero no podía. Era una de las consecuencias de mi celo. Por eso lo odiaba tanto, nunca podía recordar lo que me pasaba durante mi celo. Era la debilidad de estar a merced de nuestros instintos, el Castigo de Jano*, le llamaban por las antiguas leyendas. Por suerte con los años pudieron crear los inhibidores, aunque no siempre eran efectivos y como en mi caso, podías olvidar tomarlos. Sólo esperaba que Wangji estuviera bien y no se hubiera metido en problemas. Me senté en la cama y miré al rededor, las cortinas estaban selladas, eso sólo significaba que el sol ya estaba arriba. ¿Cuántas horas dormí? Traté de pararme, pero no me respondían las piernas. Maldije por lo bajo... ¡Cómo odiaba mi celo!. Mientras maldecía internamente, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a la Doctora del Palacio, Wen Qing, una de las pocas Beta con sangre real, pero que al ser mestiza, no podía pelear por el trono. Se lo hubiera dado mil veces, era una de mis amigas dentro del palacio, a pesar de su familia. Era muy hermosa, pero también feroz, y era mejor que no te atrevieras a tocar a su hermano menor, Wen Ning, también Beta. Un adolescente tímido, pero muy amable. 

\- Veo que ya despertaste...- se acercó con una bandeja en sus manos con una serie de hierbas y tónicos. Odiaba tomarlos, pero era imposible librarme de ellos, ya que Wen Qing tenía sus formas para convercerme.

\- No... sólo estoy simulando abrir los ojos.... en realidad estoy hablando dormido - contesté rodando mis ojos, tenía la costumbre de hacer preguntas obvias. Je supongo debe ser por su profesión, pero yo siempre disfruto molestarla.

\- Ja... te crees gracioso... a ver déjame revisarte...- se acerco y comenzó a tomarme el pulso. Sí,...tengo pulso, mi corazón late y respiro.

\- Estoy bien... solo los dolores de siempre.... auch!... y eso ¿por qué fue? - me frote la cabeza después de su correctivo.

\- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no olvides tus inhibidores, aunque te olvides de tu fecha, lleva siempre los inhibidores contigo...! - estaba evidentemente enojada, y con mucha razón. Esta vez fui muy imprudente, si no estaba con Wangji, no se que hubiera sucedido.

\- Yaaa.... bueno... sii... está bien.... no volverá a pasar....

\- Wei Ying.... ¿entiendes que no puedes arriesgarte así?... esta vez fue un lycan... la próxima podrías caer en manos de los rebeldes de la cofradía...

\- ¿Lycan?... ¿de qué estas hablando??.... ¿que pasó con ese lycan?

\- Lo mismo quisiera saber yo.... ¿Qué pasó con ese lycan?- la voz de mi padre resonó en la habitación. Los dolores que sentía ahora eran nada comparados a los que me esperaban. Tragué saliva e intente mantener la calma, aunque sabia que no podría engañar a mi padre. Tome la mano de Wen Qing y la apreté fuerte para que no me dejara sólo. Me miró extrañada y no se movió.

\- Wen Qing, déjanos solos por favor. - Ella me miró, sabía que no podía desobedecer a mi padre. Me dijo entre dientes que lo sentía y me soltó la mano.

\- Sí señor, me retiro. - tomó todas sus cosas, saludo y nos dejo solos. Un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda. La mirada de mi padre no solo era inquisidora, sino también decepcionada.

\- Y bien?

\- Y bien que?- traté de sonar como siempre.

\- Wei Wuxian!

\- Si... aquí estoy... - sonreí y levanté la mano, lo que siempre hacía cuando me preguntaban por alguna travesura.

\- Siempre haces estas cosas. Te escapas de tus guardias, te escabulles del palacio, pones en peligro tu vida cada vez que vuelves después del amanecer... y ahora... y ahora te encuentro con un lycan???.¿¿ No sabes lo que significan tus acciones?? Sí se entera el consejo, sabes lo que significaría para ti... y para la cofradía.

-¿ Qué lycan?

\- ¡¡WEI YING!! no creas que te saldrás de esta tan fácilmente... estabas en tu celo..."mi Alfa"..."Wangji"... conoces perfectamente de quien estoy hablando.

Sentí mi rostro calentarse, seguramente estaba más rojo que la sangre falsa de mi desayuno. Maldito celo! ¿En serio llamé a Wangji mi alfa? Grrrr...odio mi celo! Tragué saliva nuevamente y bajé la mirada avergonzado. Saber que mi padre me había visto en ese estado era bochornoso. Tenia que averiguar que pasó con mi amigo sin demostrar que nos conocíamos.

\- No sabía que era lycan, nos cruzamos hoy en una cacería contra unos ghouls, pensé que era Beta. - excusa estúpida, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió. Sabia que no me creería, así que cerré los ojos y me encogí un poco, como esperando un golpe. Aunque padre nunca lo habría hecho, jamás me puso una mano encima. Expulsó un poco de aire, no lo quise mirar, pero sentí su decepción y la resignación en sus palabras.

\- No siempre correrás con suerte, A-Xian. Espero que te des cuenta que cada acción tiene su consecuencia. Y espero que así como te muestras tan decido en tus decisiones, también tengas la misma determinación para afrontarlas. - levanté la mirada, pero no pude leer la expresión de mi padre. Este se giró y se dirigió a la puerta. No pude resistir, tenía que preguntar.

\- ¿qué...pasó...con?

\- Lo dejamos al pie de la montaña, para que lo encontraran los suyos. No te preocupes, no le hicimos nada. - me contestó sin mirarme y salió de la habitación.

Suspire un momento y me golpee la cabeza con mi puño. Maldita sea. Estaba preocupado por Wangji. Me volví a acostar y comencé a mirar el techo. Empecé a recordar cuando éramos niños y como lo conocí. ¿Quién hubiera creído que después de casi siete años seguiríamos viéndonos y fuéramos tan buenos amigos. Desde el primer día, me llamo la atención su seriedad. ¿Cómo un niño, podía tener la expresión de un adulto todo el tiempo? Jaja... solo me tentaba molestarlo y ver sus reacciones a mis travesuras. 

Recuerdo muy bien aquel día, Wanyin, Yanli y yo pasábamos la tarde corriendo por los pasillos del palacio, esperando el anochecer para poder salir al jardín. Creo que tenía cerca de diez años. Jiang Wanyin es un año menor, así que siempre le ganaba en las carreras.

Flashback (6 años antes)

\- jajaja....gané otra vez.. iu juuuuu!!!! 

\- No es justo... haces trampa... me dijiste a la cuenta de tres y saliste en uno.

\- No es cierto.

\- Siii... no seas mentiroso Wei Ying.... o le diré a mi mamá que te azote con Zidian...

\- A-Li..... sálvameeee... tu hermano es como un ghoul...

\- No soy un ghoul!!!!!...

\- Siii ...mira tu cara está violeta....

\- Eso es porque tu haces trampaaaaaaa!!!

\- Ya!. Wan Yin, tienes que aprender a perder. 

\- JieJie, no es justo... siempre defienden a Wei Yiing. Yo soy tu hermano... no él!

\- Pero yo soy un príncipe....hnnmmm- mostrando mi lengua.

\- grrrr.... yo también puedo ser rey no te olvides.

\- Ya...ya... chicos.... A-Xian... discúlpate con A-Yin. ahora...

\- Pero Yanli...

\- A-Xian... que seas príncipe no te da derecho a menospreciar a las personas.

\- Además eres un simple omega...

\- ¡Jiang Cheng!... ¿Qué te ha dicho mamá sobre eso? ¿quieres otra lección con Zidian?...Yo también soy una Omega, es decir que me vas a tratar de menos?

\- Ji- jie.... lo siento....

\- No es a mi a quien tienes que pedir disculpas... y tú también Wei Ying... ambos acérquense y tómense las manos.

Ambos eramos unos chiquillos malcriados, pero siempre Yanli que era un par de años mayor que yo, lograba manejarnos, era aceptar sus enseñanzas o los latigazos de Zidian de la tía Yu, de sólo pensar en ellos me daban escalofríos. Ambos nos dimos la mano, sinceramente avergonzados. Después nos miramos y comenzamos a reír a carcajadas y nos dimos un abrazo, me prometí que cuando tuviéramos edad suficiente le diría a mi padre para que fuéramos hermanos jurados. Mientras nos reíamos junto con Yanli, vimos como en otro lado del jardín, otros dos niños estaba molestando a un tercero. Cuando nos acercamos vimos que eran los hermanos Wen, y cuando vimos a quien estaban molestando nos dimos cuenta que otro que llevaba el color de su familia. No pude resistir ver esa injusticia y les grité.

\- Oigan... déjenlo en paz. -me miraron extrañados y cuando me reconocieron se largaron a reír.

\- jajaja ...tú?... tú nos vas a detener?...jaja no me haga reír...Omega. - nombrando a mi casta de forma despectiva y continuaron empujándolo hasta que lo tiraron al suelo.

\- Yaaaa... bastaaa!!!! - me acerqué corriendo y le pegué un puñetazo al más pequeño, lo que hizo que el otro me mostrara los colmillos y se pusiera en posición de pelea. Recién hacia unos meses que había empezado mi entrenamiento, así que no podía dominar bien mi fuerza, ni mis movimientos. En eso se metió Yanli.

\- Wen Xu... cómo te atreves a defiar a Wei Ying...

\- Quítate del medio Jiang Yanli, es con otro omega mi disputa.

\- No puedes y lo sabes, además eran ustedes los que estaban molestando a este niño... - Gritó Wanyin.

\- No deberían meterse en asuntos que no son de ustedes. - gritó Wen Chao desde el suelo, mientras se frotaba la cara. Wanyin se había acercado y levantaba al pequeño del piso, que estaba sollozando, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Si no quieren tener problemas, déjenlo en paz. - grité detrás de Yanli.

\- Es un asunto de familia, además porque defenderían a un mestizo... es un ordinario beta no debería estar en la cofradía... mi padre debió abandonarlo en alguna aldea a el y su hermana. Son unos sangre sucia*.

¡Ya callaaaateeee!.- no aguanté y corrí hacia él, como dije no dominaba mi fuerza, ni tampoco mi velocidad, terminé chocando con todo contra el y del golpe, le rompí la nariz.

\- ahhhhhhhh!....maldito seas Wei Wuxian... esto lo sabrá mi padre... vámonos A-Chao. - dijo y salió corriendo sosteniendo la cara mientras la sangre caía.

Yanli había corrido a ver como estaba, sólo tenia tierra por la caída al piso y me dolía un poco la cabeza, que era con lo que había chocado con Wen Xu, sonreí mostrando mi colmillo y mis ojos brillaban con un bello color carmesí, mi satisfacción era muy grande. Luego voltee a ver al niño, seguía encogido en su lugar.

\- Hola... ¿estas bien?

\- ss...s..si...

\- Me llamo Wei Ying... ella es Jiang Yanli y el Jian Wanyin....dime ¿cómo te llamas?

\- W.....W....We....Wen....Ni....Ning.

\- Gusto en conocerte Wen Ning... Es la primera vez que te veo en la cofradía... ¿te mudaste hace poco.?

\- S...Si.

\- A-Ning.... A-Ning.... - una niña, casi de la edad de Yanli, venía corriendo asustada y abrazó al niño.

\- Jie-jie - contestó el pequeño en sus brazos.

-A-Ning.... ¿qué te paso???... ¿Qué le hicieron???? - comenzó a revisarlo y a limpiarle las lágrimas y tierra que tenía en el rostro - ¿Cómo se atreven a tocar a mi hermano....? - si no hubiera sido beta estoy seguro que hubiera visto brillar la sangre en sus ojos y le hubieran saltado los colmillos. Levanté las manos en señal de rendición

\- Ehhhh.... nooo... nooo...

\- No...No... Jie Jie... ellos me ayudaron....el niño Wei me ayudo. - Contestó rápido Wen Ning al ver que su hermana estaba dispuesta a darme un merecido, sin importar su estatus.

-¿ El... niño Wei?....oh....lo siento.... - cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, rápidamente se inclinó y me hizo una reverencia.

\- No... no por favor no hagas eso.... - agarré sus brazos y la detuve, odiaba que la gente hiciera eso. Sí, a veces usaba mis privilegios para obtener cosas, pero usualmente odiaba mi posición.

\- Perdón su majestad, no quise ofenderle....

\- Por favor no me llames así... - dije rascándome la nuca y después mi nariz - sólo dime Wei Ying.... - ambos sólo asintieron, pero aun guardaban respeto. Mi padre me había hablado de los beta de sangre real, y de cómo algunas familias en otra época solía abandonarlos en las aldeas de los hombres, porque eran considerados vergüenza para las familias, pero con un dictamen de la abuela Baoshan, eso había cambiado y sólo eran dejados en la aldea si sus familias los reclamaban, porque usualmente cuando el padre era el vrolok, la madre no solía resistir el parto y quedaban huérfanos de madre y no todos los vroloks alfas u omegas eran tan responsables como para criar a un bebé que era una tentación. Me habían enseñado a respetarlos, porque eran parte nuestra también y más que todo, eran humanos y como a todo humano debíamos protegerlos. Eso me había enseñado mi madre y no iba a dejar que ningún patán como Wen Xu los tratara mal.

\- Un gusto conocerlos a los dos también.... - se acercó finalmente Yanli. - Wei Ying, creo que ya es hora de entrar... 

\- pero si aun faltan unas horas....- hice un puchero, odiaba las lecciones de historia.

\- Tenemos lecciones, Wei Ying.... y después la reina prometió contarnos historias - contestó Wanyin entusiasmado.

\- Esta bien... Nos vemos... y no se preocupen por Wen Yu... yo lo arreglaré con mi padre. - me despedí con una sonrisa. Jamás esperé que mi padre, a pesar que estaba de acuerdo en que el accionar de Wen Yu estaba mal, me castigó. "Un rey no actúa precipitadamente", "Un rey no recurre a la violencia a menos que sea la última opción", "un rey ...bla...bla...bla..". Estuvo media hora sermoneándome y no me iba a permitir ver el Saludo a Jano. Eran unos segundos en pleno amanecer donde las ventanas de palacio se abrían para ver los primeros rayos del sol, para luego sellarlas por el resto del día. El sabía era mi momento favorito. Mi sueño era caminar la tierra sin restricciones, algo que para los Vroloks estaba prohibido, por eso siempre vivíamos cerca de la cofradía y no nos podíamos alejar mas allá de los puestos de vigilancia. Por si nos atrapaba el día o no teníamos donde refugiarnos. 

Me encerró en mi habitación, para que no pudiera salir antes del amanecer. Por suerte guardaba una orquilla de mi madre, para estas situaciones. Luego de quitar el seguro a la puerta, me fijé que nadie estuviera al rededor. Cómo todos estaban preparando la ceremonia diaria, me escabullí entre los pasillos y corrí mas allá del jardín, me metí en el bosque y busqué un claro. Todavía se podía ver a la bella Jana iluminando las estrellas, nuestra Diosa Madre. Trepé a un árbol para poder verla mejor. Siempre me gustaron las historias de cómo se creó el mundo y podía entender que los Dioses Dies y Noir se enamoraran de ella. En ese momento sentí un ruido entre unos arbustos y cuando miré detenidamente, vi como unos lobos salían de allí, "lycans", pensé, pero no, eran lobos normales, lo sabía por el tamaño, uno me vio y empezó a ladrar, los demás lo siguieron y empezaron a gruñir, parándose en dos patas y tratando de alcanzarme. Si no hubiera sido por el número, me hubiera animado a pelear. El día se acercaba y yo no podía bajar. Mostré mis colmillos y gruñí. En un momento empezaron a llorar y luego salieron corriendo. Estaba lleno de orgullo había logrado asustar a los lobos. Luego intenté bajar y note que no podía. Maldije la hora, que había decidido subir. Jano empezó a elevarse y el Alba se veía hermosa, cuando todos los colores se empezaron a notar. Realmente era un espectáculo, pero si no lograba bajar pronto de allí, iba a quedar rostizado. Me iba corriendo cada vez más hacia atrás en la rama para que no me tocaran los rayos. En eso vi a un niño, no mucho más grande que yo, que me miraba extrañado.

\- Jey! Holaaaa- batía mis manos saludando. - me ayudas a bajar, ¿por favor? Ah... y ten cuidado que hay lobos cerca... así que ayúdame...por favor. - el niño me miró y asintió sin decir una palabra. Inmediatamente levanto los brazo, señalizando que saltara. Lo veía pequeño y pensé, "¿realmente me va poder atrapar?" - ¿estas seguro? No te quiero lastimar - grité. El sólo asintió. Lo miré fijamente y salté. Tenía una fuerza increíble. Me sostuvo y por alguna razón mi corazón empezó a latir y sentí como mi cara se ponía roja. Sin darme cuenta mis colmillos se mostraron, así que cuando me separé de su abrazo el los vio y abrió grande sus ojos para luego empujarme.

\- Nooo... por favor... no te haré daño... te prometo... no bebo sangre... - se detuvo por un momento y me escrutinio con la mirada. En ese momento lo noté, era un niño muy bonito, tenía una cinta en su frente con unos patrones de nubes azules, sus ojos eran dorados y brillantes. Guarde mis colmillos, mientras me ocultaba en la sombra. - Soy Wei Wuxian, muchas gracias por ayudarme. Mi familia recompensará a la tuya por salvarme - "luego de castigarme seguro" respondí con una sonrisa. - ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Wangji... - fue lo único que contestó.

\- Un gusto Wangji - dije y le pase la mano. El no la tomó, solo me miró. - ¿por qué esa actitud? Solo trato de ser amable.

\- Debes irte el sol ya esta arriba - fue lo único que contestó. Y tenía razón, si no me apuraba no podría llegar a la torre con el túnel más cercano al palacio. Asentí y lo saludé. - Espero volver a verte - le grité mientras desaparecía en el camino.

Fin del Flashback

Y así comenzamos. Empecé a escaparme más seguido, esperando encontrarme con el, en el mismo lugar. Pasaron unas cuantas semanas hasta que nos volvimos a ver. El no hablaba mucho, pero dejaba que le contara todas las historias que sabía. Nos quedábamos hasta el amanecer y siempre me acompañaba hasta los límites, donde comenzaba la cofradía. Desde entonces empezó nuestra amistad. Eramos amigos, nada más. Por eso cuando mi padre me dijo que lo había llamado "mi Alfa", me agarró un escalofrío. no quería que lo nuestro se arruinara. No quería que se estropearan nuestras salidas y todos nuestros momentos. Habíamos prometido buscar algún hechizo para que pudiera salir y viajar con el de día. De sólo pensarlo, se alegraba mi corazón. Pero de ninguna manera lo veía como mi alfa, seguramente mi padre estaba equivocado.

Miré un rato más el techo hasta que quedé nuevamente dormido. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, hasta que sentí que alguien me acariciaba el rostro. Abrí suavemente mis ojos, y cuando vi mejor, reconocí el rostro de mi madre.

\- Su majestad - dije, sabía que también venia a decirme un sermón.

\- A-Ying, ya dormiste suficiente, deberías levantarte. Hay algunas cosas que debemos conversar. - su mirada era indescifrable, parecía que había algo que me quería decir, pero que oprimía su corazón. Me senté en la cama y vi como ella se levantaba de mi lado y caminaba hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Qué sucede mamá? - esa actitud de mi madre me preocupaba, no era nada buena.

\- Tu padre y yo estuvimos conversando sobre lo sucedido hoy. - dijo y se giró para mirarme. - Sabes muy bien que tenemos mucha confianza en tí. Siempre te lo hemos demostrado, a pesar de tus travesuras, realmente confiamos en que serás un gran rey.

\- Pero.... porque de seguro ahora viene el pero...igual que los ancianos....ya te lo dije mamá una vez... no quiero la corona... no quiero vivir atado a sus reglas...

\- Lo sé, A-Ying..., pero no puedes ser así de egoísta... muchas personas dependen de que continúes con nuestro legado...o quieres ver como tus amigos humanos se vuelven esclavos... No puedes pensar solo en tí... Wei Ying. Justamente, porque sabemos como piensas y .... teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó hoy...

\- Hoy... hoy.... ¿qué paso hoy?? no paso nada grave... sólo me agarró mi celo en medio de una cacería... acaso nunca te sucedió a ti... madre por favor no hagan lo que ocurrió hoy un mundo... Estoy aquí, estoy bien... no pasó nada. - Mi madre se acercó y acarició mi mejilla.

\- Justamente porque no entienden las implicancias de lo que sucedió hoy, es que con tu padre hemos tomado una decisión.

\- Que... ¿Qué decisión madre?

\- Hemos decidido que te tienes que casar.

\- ¿Q...qué?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El Castigo de Jano: En esta historia, se refiere al castigo que le impuso el Dios Jano a los vroloks y a los lycans, de vivir bajo sus instintos, al ser alfas y omegas, cuando empieza su celo, no recuerdan lo que hacen durante el, porque los dominan sus bestias y sus instintos más básicos. (No sabía si tenía que explicarlo, pero por las dudas)
> 
> *Sangre sucia: Sí es una referencia a Harry Potter, y si se refiere a que son mestizos. Advertí que usaría referencia a historias o películas que he visto.
> 
> Hello, my dears.
> 
> Bueno, por fin lo terminé. Como escribir omegaverse es todo un desafío para mí y esta es mi primera vez, les pido disculpa de antemano, si por ahí no se ajusto a lo canon, en un omegaverse. 
> 
> La historia en el prólogo es lo que guía esta otra. Pronto apareceran las profecías.
> 
> La historia será contada desde el punto de vista de los protagonistas y del punto de vista del narrador. Espero que se vaya entiendo el hilo.


	3. Decisions

Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi habitación, decir que me dolía la cabeza era poco. Tenía mi cuerpo todo adolorido y un moretón en mi hombro izquierdo, con un punto rojo en el medio, en ese momento recordé el pinchazo que sentí y como alejaban a Wei Wuxian de mis brazos. De a poco imágenes de él besándome vinieron a mi mente, llevé mi mano a mis labios y cerré los ojos, tratando de recordar la sensación de los suyos en los míos ¿Realmente había sucedido? No pude evitar que se me formara una pequeña sonrisa. Tantos años deseando sentir aunque sea un poco de su ser y cuando por fin sucede nos separan. Me senté en la cama y miré alrededor, todo estaba en orden y habían dejado un poco de comida en la mesa, era obvio que había dormido la mayor parte del día. Cuando estaba por probar el primer bocado, se abrió la puerta de mi habitación dejando entrar a mi hermano, el Gran líder de la manada, Lan Xichen. Cómo su hermano menor, tenía un pequeño grupo de lycans bajo mi mando. A pesar de mi edad siempre destaqué frente a los demás, lo que me ayudo a conseguir un puesto en el consejo. La mayoría de los miembros de la manada eran Alfas, así que las Omegas siempre eran respetadas y cuidadas, además un lycan Omega no era ningún ser débil, sea masculino o femenino, cualquiera podía destrozarte sin pensarlo dos veces. No los considerábamos inferiores, sino complementos. Nunca me había fijado en un Omega, hasta que conocí a Wei Wuxian. Él era distinto, era fuerte también y muy ágil, pero sus rasgos eran propios de su raza, más allá de su casta. Como todo vrolok, era hermoso y seductor por naturaleza, sus ojos pequeños, sus labios rosados, su piel blanca con toques carmesí en sus mejillas y su sonrisa, adornada con un lunar bajo el labio. Y cómo Omega su cintura y su gracia. Si el supiera que escucharlo hablar y reír cada vez que nos encontramos, son los momentos más felices de mi vida, ¿qué diría?

Mi hermano, se sentó y me vio comer sin decir una palabra, esperó a que terminara y con una ceja levantada preguntó-

\- ¿Me puedes decir que hacías en territorio Vrolok?

Me limpié la comisura de los labios, lo miré y me levanté de la mesa, sin decir una palabra.

\- Me voy a preocupar por ti, siempre Lan Zhan. ¿Pasó algo de lo que nos tengamos que preocupar?

Algunas cosas, no hacía falta que le conteste. Mi hermano me conocía tanto que podía leerme sin ningún problema. Sabía que odiaba que se preocupara por mí, ya no era un cachorro. Pero entendía que lo hiciera, nuestro padre murió por culpa de un vrolok. Y por esa razón nos crio mi tío. Mi madre había muerto cuando nací, así que los pocos recuerdos que tengo son de mi hermano y mi tío. También recuerdo un poco a mi padre, pero él se la pasaba recorriendo territorios, hasta que murió.

\- No sucedió nada, Lider.

\- Lan Zhan, no estoy como líder aquí hoy. Los ataques a las aldeas protegidas por los Lycan son cada vez más frecuentes. Es peligroso que te adentres en territorio Vrolok, sabes que esos malditos hemófagos, no diferencian entre hombres o lycans, si necesitan sangre la beberán de cualquier cosa.

\- No todos los vroloks son así.

\- Lan Zhan, acaso te olvidas cómo murió nuestro padre.

En realidad nunca supimos exactamente como murió, solo que su sangre había sido drenada. Había muchas cosas alrededor de su muerte, que a medida que fui creciendo, comencé a investigar más, pero mi hermano sólo se guiaba de lo que decían los ancianos y nuestro tío. En cambio yo, necesitaba entender bien los acontecimientos, porque quería estar con Wei Ying y tenía que probar que los vroloks no eran como siempre los describieron. Los ancianos de mi Clan, siempre nos educaban para odiarlos. En las historias que nos contaban siempre eran seres sin escrúpulos y capaces de todo con tal de conseguir lo que querían, por eso su arma era la seducción.

Lo miré y tomé mis prendas, mi intención no era ignorarlo, sólo no seguir con la conversación.

\- Iré a tomar un baño.

\- Es la primera vez, que no puedo descifrar que es lo que estás pensando. Espero que aclares tus ideas y que entiendas que no todos los seres sobre la tierra son justos, como nosotros. – se levantó se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de irse me dijo que habría una reunión del Clan, tenían que decidir que hacían con las aldeas atacadas. Sólo asentí para indicar que estaría ahí.,

Una vez en la bañera dejé que el agua recorriera mis partes, cerré los ojos y me recosté en el borde. El rostró de Wei Ying me volvió a asaltar, sus labios rosando los mios, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, "mi alfa", me llamó. Escuchar pronunciar esas palabras sólo hizo que mis partes bajas se endurecieran. La sensación fue incomoda al principio, pero luego llevé mis manos hacia ese lugar y comencé los masajes para calmarme. Mi alfa era bastante tranquilo, pero había algo en Wei Ying, que no importara cuanto recitara las reglas del clan, el siempre lograba alterarlo; justo como ahora. Continué frotando hasta que un líquido blanquesino se mezclo con el agua. Aaspiré y exale un poco de aire. Tenia que ver la manera de saber si el estaba bien.

Mientras me preparaba para ir a la reunión comencé a recordar como nos conocimos.

Flashback.

Había salido a recorrer un poco los alrededores, estaba a punto de amanecer. Me gustaba salir a correr a esa hora junto con la manada de lobos del bosque. Hacía poco que había empezado a transformarme y como aun era pequeño, pasaba como uno de los suyos. Me había dejado llevar por ellos y no me di cuenta cuando llegué a los limites de nuestro territorio. Cuando lo noté me quedé atrás admirando, las flores y los arboles que no había visto antes, de pronto escuché que empezaron a ladrar y a gruñir. Cuando me acerqué lo vi, era un niño. Nunca había visto a alguien con la tez tan blanca y radiante. Ni tampoco tan hermoso. Esperé escondido detrás de los arbustos, no sabía si ayudarle o no, así que me quedé ahí observando, preparado para ayudarlo si me necesitaba. Los lobos seguían tratando de alcanzarlo y el se escondía cada vez más en las sombras como huyendo del sol, que ya estaba iluminando todo. Entonces lo vi, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y mostró sus colmillos, como un gato preparado para atacar. No podía creer que un niño tan bello fuera ese tipo de monstruo. Porque en ese entonces, aun creía que eran monstruos. Algo en mi decidió ayudarlo, sabía lo que hacía la luz del sol a los vroloks, y por más monstruo que fuera, era un niño y no merecía morir con ese dolor. Gruñí por lo bajo, con mi voz de alfa; por suerte tenía el mismo efecto que entre los lycans. La manada empezó a llorar y huyó. Y ahí vi otro lado del niño, su sonrisa. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y no sabía porque. Comencé a ver que el observaba el árbol para ver como bajaba. Para empezar ¿Cómo subió? Y ¿Por qué ahora no puede bajar? Esperé un momento más hasta que vi su rostro lleno de preocupación, mientras los rayos del sol se le acercaban. Decidí salir y ahí me golpeo de nuevo su sonrisa y su vos era una dulce melodía. Me pidió ayuda para bajar y yo solamente estiré mis brazos. Estuvo dubitativo un instante y luego se lanzó. Desde ese día no he podido olvidar su aroma. Era suave aun en ese momento, pero estaba todo en él. Flores de loto y vainilla, una esencia dulce como su sonrisa. Cuando lo miré vi sus colmillos nuevamente, entonces lo solté y di unos pasos hacia atrás. Se asustó y se defendió diciendo que no me haría daño, que él no bebía sangre, volvió a sonreir y escondió sus colmillos, como si nada hubiera pasado, se presentó "Wei Wuxian", el nombre que no olvidaría jamás.

Pasaron muchos años ya desde ese día. Siempre nos reunimos en el mismo lugar, a veces si nos da el tiempo recorremos los alrededores o visitamos alguna aldea que haya pedido ayuda. Lo hacemos a escondidas, ya que es raro ver a un lycan y a un vrolok juntos. Una de esas tantas noches hicimos una promesa bajo la mirada de Jana.

\- Buscaremos algún hechizo que me permita caminar de día e iremos a recorrer el mundo - me dijo acostado sobre el pasto húmedo con su mirada al cielo. Yo solo lo miraba a él y veía como la luz de la luna lo bañaba y hacia resaltar su belleza.

\- Sí... - fue todo lo que atine a responder.

\- Te imaginas Wangji... podríamos disfrutar juntos del sol... y pasar más tiempo juntos - volteo hacia mi y con esa sonrisa me hizo prometer que lo acompañaría en sus aventuras. Si el supiera que lo acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo sin que me lo pidiera.

Fin Flashback

Tomé mi espada y me dirigí al salón donde se reuniría el consejo, cuando llegué noté que estaba la mayoría de los comandantes y ancianos. No pensaba que el asunto fuera tan grave. Algunos me miraban y murmuraban olvidándose de las reglas del clan. No todos creían que debía formar parte del consejo, y mucho menos sentarme a lado de mi hermano. Pero tenían que aceptarlo, ya que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad seré el segundo al mando. A veces creía que sólo se dejaban llevar por su alfa y no pensaban claramente, para ellos era todo atacar y destruir cualquier cosa que no cumpliera con su forma de pensar. Por suerte mi hermano no era así, por eso lograba controlar a la manada y organizar el clan. Su única debilidad era su odio a los vroloks. Me senté a su lado y esperé que llamara a silencio para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

\- Bueno, los reuní porque debemos discutir sobre los últimos sucesos en las aldeas. Nos han llegado informes de desapariciones y robos de almas. También han encontrado algunos cuerpos destrozados y otros drenados de sangre.

\- Malditos vroloks...ya otra vez en sus fechorías... - gritó uno.

\- Hay que salir a cazarlos y destruirlos...- gritó otro.

\- ¿Por qué creen sin más que fueron los vroloks? No todos beben sangre. - No pude evitar defenderlos...o mejor dicho defender a Wei Wuxian.

\- ¿Ud. Segundo hermano? Justamente ud defendiendo a los vroloks. 

\- Comandante Yao!... Wangji sólo establece un hecho. Sabemos que el rey actual de los vroloks tiene una facción en contra. Por más que desee como ustedes destruirlos, hay que encontrar una mejor razón para ir en su contra. Sino el Dios Jano no nos perdonará y menos nuestro padre Dies. - Temía que el odio de mi hermano hacia los vrolok le nublara el juicio, pero por suerte no lo hizo.

\- ¿Y qué sugiere entonces, Lider?

\- Por el momento averiguar que está sucediendo. Por lo pronto Ciudad Caiyi fue la más afectada. Enviaremos patrullas a distintos puntos del territorio, para que reporten que está ocurriendo. Enviaré una carta al Clan Nie, de los lobos del Bosque, para saber cuál es su situación.

\- ¿Y mientras tanto?

\- Mientras tanto esperamos Comandante Yao. - 

\- Si señor... 

Al terminar la reunión nos dirigimos a su oficina en silencio, la conversación de esta mañana nos había dejado a los dos un poco inquietos. A mi por no poder decirle el porque mi estado y a él por no poder entenderme, cosa que le parecía raro. Llegamos y me senté a la mesa, el caminó hacía un estante y extrajo un papel de la repisa. Extendió el mapa sobre la mesa.

\- Quiero que te encargues de la zona sur del territorio, en los límites del territorio cerca de Yungmen, se que sueles ir a esa zona. 

\- Justamente de eso quería hablarte. El territorio vrolok también está sufriendo esos ataques.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Anoche me encontré con unos ghouls que venían de su territorio.

\- Bueno ese ya es su problema.

\- Hermano, ambos somos los protectores de la 'humanidad, recuerda que ellos también tienen aldeas de Hombres a su cuidado.

\- Esos humanos decidieron estar con ellos, ellos los eligieron y eligieron ser sus lacayos, es su problema.

\- Siguen siendo humanos, y siguen estando bajo nuestra protección. Tú mismo lo dijiste, Jano no nos perdonará y Dies menos.

Me miró frunciendo el ceño, no le gustaba lo que le acababa de decir, porque sabía que tenía razón. Cerró el mapa y lo volvió a colocar en el estante.

\- Investiga en el territorio vrolok, puedes adentrarte, pero no dejes que te descubran. Averigua lo que puedas y regresa."

\- Sí hermano.

\- Sí hermano   
\- ¿Casarme?... mamá es una locura. - salté de la cama con una expresión de horror.

\- Tú padre te advirtió de que atuvieras a las consecuencias

\- Pero casarme... no te parece un poco extremo? Mamá... Por favor...

\- Wei Ying esto es lo mejor... de esta manera mantendremos tranquilos a los ancianos del consejo....

\- Qué?...No me digas que es para complacer a esos vejestorios...De cualquier manera no quiero ser Rey!

\- Wei WuXian! ... BASTA!... Es tu deber como príncipe y futuro gobernante de la cofradía...No debes ser tan egoísta... no piensas en tus amigos humanos...tienes que continuar nuestro legado... o quieres verlos convertirse en esclavos? - nunca había visto a mi madre tan enojada, pero eso no iba a evitar que planteara mi postura.

\- Gobernante???... JA! el hecho de que me quieran casar antes de gobernar significa que no lo haré... NO NECESITO UN ALFA para gobernar... Yo debería elegir con quien casarme y no tendría porque tener que ver con gobernar... ¿Por qué permites que me pase lo que a ti?... NO quiero un Alfa que me de ordenes y me controle!

\- WEI WUXIAN! Hablas de tu padre! - los ojos de mi madre se encendieron...obviamente que no permitiría que hablen mal de su alfa.

\- No hablo de él... - no me refería a él - Tu tuviste la suerte de que papá fuera tu destinado....pero yo... quien asegura que me lleve bien con quien ustedes elijan... Madre me conoces... sabes que valoro mi libertad más que nada... y que puedo con esto sólo.

\- Debiste pensarlo antes.... antes... de cruzarte con un lycan. - podía sentir su aroma como se volvía agrio, mi madre olía a Vainilla, un aroma dulce, pero cuando se enojaba podías sentir como se adormecían tus sentidos.

\- Y qué si conozco un lycan... acaso no somos todos hijos de la misma madre... acaso no somos hermanos antes los dioses... ¿Por qué no puedo pasar tiempo con un lycan? ¿Qué es eso tan terrible que nos separa?. - Nunca entendí porque ... desde niños siempre quise conocer uno y haberme cruzado con Wangji, había sido un sueño hecho realidad.

\- BASTA!... Suenas....suenas.. igual que tu abuela... Basta... - mi madre se giró y limpió unas lagrimas que amenazaban con caer.

\- Madre... todos los alfas nos ven inferiores, déjame demostrarles que no es así... Qué podemos gobernar sin ayuda de un alfa...déjame elegir con quien pasar el resto de mi vida...

\- El matrimonio no será de inmediato, sólo anunciaremos el compromiso y dentro de dos años será la boda. Tienes tiempo para enamorarte de tu alfa. - Su mirada era decidida.

\- Madre...!

\- Eres el nieto de Baoshan SanRen y yo soy su hija,... su accionar nos condenó ambos.... acepta lo que te toca y enfréntalo con la frente en alto... Esta conversación se terminó. - Salió de la habitación, dejándome sin palabras... ¿y ahora qué hago? No podré ver más a Wagnji, no podré salir de cacería nocturna con él. No... no iba a dejar que dominaran mi vida. Salí a caminar por el palacio. Aún era de día así que no podía salir ni siquiera al jardín. Recordé el patio interno con los grandes árboles, que solía servir de patio de práctica, donde Wanyin iba a entrenar.

Jiang Wanyin había crecido mucho, a pesar de ser un año menor, era más alto que yo y mucho más fornido, obviamente por su casta. Era uno de los jóvenes alfa más prometedores. Ciertamente era muy buenmozo, no como Wangji, pero bastante lindo. Todos lo omegas y betas del palacio estaban locos por él, yo particularmente conocía a una que no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Era muy bueno con la espada y con el arco y la flecha, pero yo podía vencerlo en cualquier momento del día, cualquier día. Je!

\- Sigues descuidando tu flanco derecho... y cuando giras dejas vulnerable el corazón. - Me miró y frunció el ceño, una costumbre que opacaba su delicado rostro. Sí, delicado...era un vrolok después de todo.

\- ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo?

\- Siempre - contesté. Caminó hacia la pared donde estaban colgadas las armas, tomó una espada y me la lanzó. La miré - ¿Estás seguro?

\- Siempre

Sonreí y me puse en posición. Los arboles dentro del patio interno eran especiales para practicar nuestro saltos y movimientos. Tomando en cuenta que los vroloks éramos más veloces y ágiles que el humano promedio y que debido a nuestra contextura parecía que volábamos cuando realizábamos saltos. Wanyin había mejorado bastante, aún así lograba evadir sus embestidas, lo que lo ponía cada vez más furioso y predecible. En uno de sus movimientos, logró ponerse detrás de mí, pero cuando iba a acertar con la espada, giré y quedamos enfrentados con nuestras espadas pegadas por el filo. Sonrió y con una fuerza descomunal me tiró al piso. Logré levantarme rápidamente antes de que se acercara con su espada. Sin darse cuenta quedé detrás de él y puse la espada en su cuello. Dándole fin al duelo.

\- Cómo te dije... descuidas el flanco derecho... - estaba con mi rostro hablándole al oído, sentí como su cuerpo se puso un poco caliente y su aroma a lavanda inundó el lugar. Sólo sonreí y lo solté. 

\- De acuerdo... ganaste esta vez... ¿Qué haces aquí?... usualmente estas durmiendo a esta hora... 

\- Mmmm... creo que dormí demasiado hoy...

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Sólo cosa de reyes y príncipes...supongo.

\- ¿Te metiste en problemas otra vez?

\- ¿Por qué haces que suene como si fuera algo malo? - respondí sonriendo... el siempre trataba de seguir las reglas, no lo culpo con la madre que tiene. La tía Yu, no dejaba escapar nada.

\- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

No podía decirle, nadie debía saber.

\- Nada, es... es sólo que los ancianos están presionando para que me case..

\- Oh!... ¿Y qué piensas al respecto?

\- ¿Qué es una tontería?

\- ¿No tienes a ningún alfa que te guste?

\- ¿Eh?- algún alfa que me guste... la verdad no me había hecho esa pregunta... me gustaba Wangji... pero no de esa forma... ¿o sí?...no... no puede ser... - No importa si me gusta o no un alfa... casarme es una tontería. Es sólo para complacer a lo ancianos.

\- ¿Tan terrible sería casarte?

\- Por supuesto que si... ¿Quién quiere a un Alfa que esté todo el día arriba tuyo y sólo te quiera para criar a sus hijos... inclusive hasta que pueda ser rey seré sólo eso... un adorno para el trono.

\- Yo no haría eso contigo...

\- Por supuesto que tu no lo harías... eres mi hermano... o bueno... tendría que convencer primero a mi Padre para que nos haga hermanos jurados... por supuesto que tu no serías ese alfa.

\- Wei Ying... yo...

\- Ya se... no sabes que decir... la verdad yo tampoco sé que hacer...pero gracias por escucharme Wanyin... realmente necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarme, además la práctica me vino bien... ya está por anochecer... no digas nada, pero veré si puedo salir... Gracias amigo... nos vemos. - palmee su hombro y salí, sentí que quería decir algo, pero lo dejé allí y corrí a ver a Wen Qing era la única que podía ayudarme a salir hoy, además quería preguntarle algo muy importante.

Camine nuevamente por los pasillos del palacio. Noté que habían aumentado la seguridad y había más guardias que de costumbre. Poder ver a Wangji sería difícil. Aún así estaba decidido a salir. El palacio estaba llenos de túneles subterráneos y muchas de las oficinas o cuartos especiales estaban en el subsuelo. Uno de ellos era un cuarto que servía de clínica donde estaba Wen Qing. Burle a los guardias y llegue al gran salón. Al final después de las camas estaba la oficina de Wen Qing.

\- Jo...joven Wei...¿Qué hace ud aquí? - La voz de Wen Ning detrás mío, me hizo saltar.

\- Demonios Wen Ning... ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?"

\- Lo siento Joven Wei... Busca a mi JieJie"

\- Sí... "

\- Oh... ella no está en este momento..."

\- ¿Qué?... ¿A dónde fue?"

\- El Rey la mando a llamar.

\- Ah... bueno... no me conviene volver a mi habitación... así que la esperaré."

\- Oh... esta bien."

\- ¿Como sigues con tu lecciones de arquería?"

\- Gracias a usted, he mejorado bastante."

\- ¿Wen Xu y Wen Chao, te siguen molestando?"

\- Ah? ... No mucho... creo que después de la última lección que le dio mi hermana han aprendido."

\- ¿Última lección?...¿Que hizo Wen Qing?"

Se sonrojo y agachó la cabeza, pero no sabía si era de vergüenza o satisfacción.

\- Le agregó un tónico a sus inhibidores... no pudieron dejar el baño por una semana... - una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su rostro, en cambio yo empecé a reír tanto que tuve que agarrarme la panza.

Mientras me reía a carcajadas, llegó Wen Qing. Y su rostro no expresaba nada bueno. Me miró y frunció el ceño.

\- Bueno, mejor que ya estes aquí... me ahorras el viaje a tu habitación."

\- ¿Qué sucede?¿por qué esa cara?"

\- Wen Ning déjanos solos."

\- Sí...buena noche, joven Wei."

Wen Ning, se retiró dejándonos solos. Wen Qing suspiró y me indicó que la siguiera. Nos sentamos enfrentados en la pequeña mesa. Tomó la jarra del té y lo vistió en dos pequeñas tazas.

\- Me vas a decir ¿que sucede?"

\- Primero quiero que me cuentes toda la verdad, sobre lo que pasó ayer."

\- Tu visita a mis padres ¿tiene que ver con eso?"

\- Sí..."

La miré un momento y luego miré las tazas sobre la mesa. Después de Jiang Wanyin y Jiang Yanli, Wen Qing era en quienes más confiaba. Después de tanto tiempo por fin podía compartir mi secreto.

\- Bueno... esta bien... pero prométeme, que no te volverás loca como mis padres y escucharás toda la historia sin interrumpirme."

Asintió suavemente y comencé, le conté todo desde el principio. Cómo nos habíamos conocido, hace cuantos años nos veíamos y cómo era el conmigo. Que no había diferencias. Me escuchó atenta y mi me interrumpió ni una vez.

\- Y bueno... de eso ya varios años y siempre nos encontramos para salir de cacería juntos."

\- Tu padre me contó como los encontraron..."

\- Yo en realidad no recuerdo mucho... recuerdo vagamente su rostro y como intentaba limpiarme el sudor... después ya no..."

\- Se estaban besando...

\- ¿Qué? - No podía creer lo que me decía... cuando mi padre dijo que grité "mi alfa", pensé que solo era eso... no que hubiera hecho algo más... lo que no puedo creer es que él lo hubiera hecho... no...no podía ser cierto... el... tienes sus reglas no podría haberlas roto.

\- ¿Sientes algo por el?

\- ¿Eh?....No... no... es mi amigo... yo... no..."

\- Wei Ying... no es solo que estuvieras en celo... los Omegas no llaman a alguien "su alfa", a menos que su ser interior lo reconozca como tal. Tal vez tu no lo sientas así, pero evidentemente tu Omega si.... y si el te estaba besando... su alfa también te reconoce a ti...Tu padre también me dijo, que cuando los separaron el se transformó... su alfa estaba dispuesto a pelear por ti...."

Esas últimas palabras me dejaron boquiabierto... mi celo había despertado al Alfa de Wangji... mi Omega lo eligió... no... pero yo... ¿siento algo así por Wangji?

\- Wei Ying... ¿estas seguro que lo que sientes por el es solo amistad?"

No supe que responder. Sí admiraba a Wangji, me gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con él, esperaba siempre con ansias poder salir de cacería juntos. Su rostro serio y su pelaje blanco y suave cuando se transformaba, verlo pelear en sus dos formas. Su sonrisa, mínima cuando lograba sacarle alguna. No, no puede ser.

\- Wen Qing... tienes que ayudarme a salir esta noche. - tenía que comprobar algo urgente.

\- Wei Ying, la razón por la que me llamaron es porque tengo que empezar a prepararte para tu futuro matrimonio y para asegurarme de que aún ...eres.... virgen..."

\- ¿Qué?....¿ Realmente piensan que paso algo más...,? Ahora más que nunca debes ayudarme a salir... por favor..."

\- Wei Ying, necesito asegurarme de... - era lo único que repetía mientras me tomaba de la mano. Que mis padres le hubiesen encomendado esa tarea quería decir que confiaban en ella, a pesar de su apellido. Cualquier cosa que me pasara o que yo hiciera,la afectaría directamente a ella.

\- NO PASO NADA MÁS!... Yo lo sabría y el... nunca se hubiera aprovechado... Wen Qing...nadie lo conoce ... los lycans no son como dicen... no son bestias... necesito hablar con Wangji... necesito saber si esta bien... si llego a salvo... solo esta vez... ayúdame. Te prometo que vuelvo antes del amanecer, sólo quiero verlo un momento...

\- A-Ying... 

\- Por favor... sólo tienes que no se decir que me quedo en observación o que mi celo volvió y tienes que vigilarme... ayudame a salir hoy.... es el último favor que te pido...!

\- Esta bien... es mejor que te quedes aquí... cuando sea el momento te ayudaré a salir.

Apenas los rayos del sol se esfumaron en el horizonte, salí a escondidas por uno de los túneles que conectaban la clínica con el exterior. Sólo esperaba que Wangji estuviera ahí, no iba a poder esperarlo mucho, ya que ponía en riesgo a Wen Qing y a Wen Ning. Corrí como nunca y cuando llegué al claro, no lo encontré... traté de adivinar la hora... Jana estaba menguando... en unos días sería Luna Nueva y allí sabía que no lo iba a poder ver por unas semanas. Los lycans no se adentraban al bosque en esos días, ya que eran muy vulnerables al no poder transformarse y al perder toda su fuerza. Esperé sólo unos minutos más, por las dudas había escrito una carta, que iba a dejar en el tronco del árbol donde nos conocimos. Usualmente nos dejábamos mensajes ahí. Busque primero, por si el me dejó alguno. No había nada. Suspiré y cuando iba a dejar la carta, escuché el crujir de unas ramas. Rápidamente me oculté, pero cuando vi el gran lobo blanco salir de entre los arbustos salí contento. Volvió a su forma hurmana y sonreí, no sabía porque, pero verlo me había hecho olvidar todo lo que había pasado ese día.

\- Viniste.... Pensé que no llegarías....

\- Wei...

\- Sobre ayer... gracias... si no hubieras estado hubiera sido un desastre - reí nerviosamente y me rasqué la nuca, no quería hablar sobre el otro detalle que había pasado el día anterior. - Bueno, veo que estas bien, estaba preocupado...

\- ¿Estabas preocupado por mi?

\- Por supuesto, eres mi amigo ... ¿no? No quería que te metas en problemas... ja ja. bueno... era eso...quería saber como estabas, yo no me puedo quedar mucho.... y..... bueno.... es posible que no nos podamos ver por un tiempo....

\- ¿Qué?¿Por qué?

\- Ah... no te conté... cierto... ja ja... me voy a comprometer.... ja 

-¿Qué?!

\- No te preocupes... o de cualquier manera no tienes por que preocuparte, ¿no?... Mis padres, lo arreglaron... no puedo.. evitarlo... por lo menos por ahora... tengo dos años para ver... como lo soluciono....

\- Wei Wuxian....

\- Oh... no.... tranquilo Wangji... no hace falta que me esperes... en serio... todo va a estar bien... ja ja... voy a ...estar bien.... Bueno... me voy... no tengo mucho tiempo... sólo venía a decirte eso... Espero ...poder volver a verte.... - Salí corriendo, no entendía porque mi corazón se sentía tan pesado, pero alegre al mismo tiempo. Estaba bien, mi amigo estaba bien...amigo... seguía siendo sólo un amigo... sacudí mi cabeza, no quería pensar demasiado... 

El resto de los días fue una tortura, todo el palacio se estaba preparando para anunciar el compromiso   
El resto de los días fue una tortura, todo el palacio se estaba preparando para anunciar el compromiso. Como tenía que ser algo que el Consejo creyera que iba enserio, planearon una fiesta e invitaron a las cabezas de las grandes familias de la cofradía. Yanli era la más contenta, me seguía a todos lados y quería ayudarme a elegir el traje. Yo no quería ver a nadie, tenía que fingir todo el tiempo una sonrisa, cuando estaba con el consejo de ancianos, que me hablaban de la importancia del compromiso. A todo esto, el nombre del "novio" lo dejaron para el último, sólo me aseguraron que sería un Omega muy afortunado por el Alfa que me habían elegido. Durante esos días tampoco vi a Wanyin, supuse que la tía Yu, lo tendría preparando cosas para recibir a los invitados, ya que ella se había encargado de la organización, a pedido de mi madre. 

Por fin la bendita noche del compromiso llegó. Todos estaban elegantes, con sus vestidos y sus trajes. Mi traje se sentía ajustado y tenía que acomodarme el cuello a cada rato. Entre la multitud vi llegar a Jiang Wanyin, después de tantos días. Se acercó y estaba más arreglado que de costumbre, los colores purpuras de su traje resaltaban sus ojos del mismo color, su cabello que usualmente lucia una coleta hoy tenía una trenza que rodeaba la cabeza. Realmente era un alfa dominante, orgullo de su madre, también alfa. Me miró y se acercó directamente a mi. 

\- Hey!... no te vi todos estos días.... ¿dónde estabas?

\- Me encargaron unas diligencias...

\- Oh... bien... puedes creer que la cofradía haya crecido tanto... a pesar de las disputas...

\- Mmm... sí... tendrás un trabajo arduo más adelante...

\- Si claro... si me dejan....

\- ¿Sigues pensando que es una tontería?

\- Por supuesto... inclusive ya estoy pensando como deshacerme del idiota...

\- Sí.. ¿Cómo?...

\- ah... vamos... sabes lo desvergonzado que soy y lo molesto que puedo llegar a ser... se arrepentirá de haber dicho que sí...

\- Entonces no le darás ninguna oportunidad.

\- Jiang Wanyin... lo último que quiero es tener a un Alfa que dice y hace lo que otros le piden y no piensa en el Omega... 

Wanyin sólo me miró y no contestó. En eso mi padre llamó la atención de todos.

\- Muy bien... gracias por asistir a este momento que queremos compartir con toda la cofradía. Se acercan los 18 años de nuestro Wei Wuxian, y cómo parte del festejo vamos a anunciar el compromiso de quien será el futuro Rey de los Vroloks y anunciar quien lo va acompañar en la tarea de Gobernar.... Wei Wuxian, por favor acércate.

Miré a Wanyin nuevamente con un gesto de fastidio y me dirigí hacia mi padre, No sonreí, no tenia nada porque hacerlo. Me paré a lado de mi padre y sentí como su mano apretaba mi hombro.

\- Ahora anunciaremos, quién es el Alfa que acompañara a Wei Wuxian. este Alfa ha sido elegido entre los mejores jóvenes de la cofradía y su propia familia aparte y él mismo hizo la oferta de matrimonio. Estamos muy felices, porque lo hemos visto crecer aquí en el palacio y siempre a demostrado ser un joven capaz y competente.

Mientras mi padre lo iba describiendo, comencé a fruncir el ceño y levanté la vista hacia él.

\- Jiang Wanyin, ven acércate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jano y Jana: En esta historia son los dioses El Sol y La Luna. Esto está sacado de la Mitología Romana, cuando aún no llegaban a un consenso de como llamar a sus dioses; Nigidio Figulo, un erudito del Siglo I a.C. aunque sus obras no han sobrevivido, pero escritos de , cinco siglos después señalaba que Nigidius había argumentado que Sol iba a ser identificado con Jano y que tenía una homóloga en Jana , que era la Luna.
> 
> *Los nombres de la mayoría de los Dioses vienen del Latín, a excepción de Landis y Noir.
> 
> *Vrolok: Para los que se preguntan de dónde viene este nombre, en realidad es vampiro en eslovaco. es una de las tantas variantes del nombre.
> 
> *Hemofagos: seres predadores que se alimentan de sangre, principalmente humana. Sinónimo para referirse a los vampiros. 
> 
> ***********************************************************************************************
> 
> Ufff...bueno... Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo... 
> 
> Sin querer me he enamorado de esta historia, jajaja, obviamente la estoy escribiendo y tengo que amarla, pero en general, me he encontrado con varias interrogantes al escribirla y el que sea compleja, para mi la historia me está gustando. Va a sonar raro, pero me pasa con los personajes que escribo, que ellos me llevan a las situaciones. Lo de hoy, lo tenia pensado hace rato, pero hasta que los personajes no lo hablaron no pude escribirlo. Inclusive,,,casi muero cuando después de pasarme toda una tarde escribiendo, me di cuenta que no se había guardado la mitad del capitulo y no había hecho back up... casi moríiii...😥😥😥😥 tuve que escribir todo de nuevo... Pero bueno... por fin lo terminé... se que elijo mal la hora para publicar, pero usualmente siempre lo publico apenas lo termino de editar. Así que sale, como sale.
> 
> Saludos a todos y gracias por pasarse y leer. 
> 
> Bye Bye...nos estamos leyendo!


	4. Darkness

En las entrañas de Landis algo se estaba formando. Los siglos de luchas y desolación habían quedado atrás, pero los años de destierro seguían alimentando la sed de venganza. Los hijos del Dios Tenebris, los necromantes, siguieron buscando una manera de liberar a su padre de la prisión de fuego en el interior de Jano.  
Durante la Gran Luna Nueva, que duró casi tres meses hace unos veinte años, las paredes de la prisión de Jano se habían debilitado, lo que había permitido que algo de su poder se escapara, permitiendo que sus hijos se liberaran. Se mantuvieron en las tinieblas y gracias a la hechicería y manipulación de la energía resentida, habían logrado acumular suficiente poder para iniciar una nueva guerra. Pero debían ser precavidos, su plan consistía en destruir a los clanes y a la cofradía y eliminar de una vez por toda la descendencia divina sobre la tierra, para que solo Tenebris pudiera regir y la oscuridad se adueñara de todo. 

Despertar a los cadáveres andantes y a los ghouls, eran la primera acción, comenzaron a atacar las aldeas más alejadas. De a poco fueron consumiendo algunas almas para hacerse más fuertes, todo esto bajo las narices de los Vroloks y los Lycans, que estaban más ocupados peleando entre ellos que atendiendo sus deberes como protectores. En las sombras fueron creciendo en poder, los cuatro hechiceros más poderosos entre los Necromantes, eran hijos directos de Tenebris. Siwang, Zhanzheng, Jie y el cuarto que era el más poderoso, mantenía su nombre en secreto, hasta de sus hermanos, se llamaba Wuming. Cada uno tenía un poder especial diferente. Zhanzheng, podía lograr que los humanos se enemistaran hasta matarse entre ellos, Siwang, los enfermaba hasta que sus cuerpos no podían contener más vida, Jie destruía sus cosechas haciendo sufrir a las aldeas provocando éxodos y muerte. El cuarto podía robar las almas y manipular a los muertos a su antojo y era el único que había logrado controlar a aquellos vroloks alejados de la cofradía y los usaba como soldados en su plan de destrucción y podía transformar la apariencia de cualquier ser a su antojo, siempre y cuando ayudara a su propósito. Los cuatros manejaban el ejército de monstruos, que esperaban ansiosos sus órdenes.   
Tenían espías en cada rincón, quienes les contaban los movimientos de los vroloks y lycans, así se habían enterado de la gran fiesta en la cofradía y del anuncio del compromiso, del príncipe Wei Wuxian. Sabían que era una oportunidad para mover sus fichas y empezar su plan. También sabían que los lycans estaban en una misión de reconocimiento en distintas aldeas y que se habían movido grandes grupos de lobos a lo largo del territorio.

Era el momento ideal y no lo iban a dejar pasar. Wuming sería el encargado de acertar el primer golpe.

Todo el salón comenzó a darme vueltas. Jiang Wanyin... ¿realmente el era el alfa que habían elegido para mí? ¿Realmente el y su familia pidieron el matrimonio? Vi como Wanyin se acercaba cada vez más y todos los murmullos y aplausos le seguían. El caminaba altivo como siempre, sus ropajes en ese tono Violeta que resaltaban sus ojos color lavanda que nunca había visto brillar como esta noche. Miré a mi Madre quien tenía una expresión entre orgullo y lástima, como si entendiera lo que sentía mi corazón en ese momento. Mi padre en cambio sonreía orgulloso, mientras sentía como el agarre de su mano en mi hombro se tensaba. Y en todo momento, lo único que rondaba mi mente era la imagen de Lan Zhan, esperándome en el árbol junto al lago. Su mirada dorada y su sonrisa casi imperceptible, que solo yo notaba cuando me veía llegar. Mi corazón empezó a latir velozmente con esa imagen. Respiré hondo y sacudí mi cabeza, necesitaba concentrarme en el predicamento en el que me encontraba ahora. Luego lidiaría con mis pensamientos y mi corazón.   
Jiang Wanyin llegó por fin y mi padre tomó nuestras manos y puso una sobre la otra. Mire a quien durante años considere un hermano, quien clavó su mirada en mis ojos. Maldito idiota, me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo. Mi único pensamiento era torcerle el brazo y romperle la nariz. No creo que sepa dónde se estaba metiendo, pero definitivamente me conocería. Dibuje media sonrisa en mi rostro para que la notara y se diera cuenta que este matrimonio, sería solo una fantasía.

Nos puso a ambos mirando al frente, con nuestras manos aún juntas. Y pronunció lo que para mí en vez de un anuncio era una sentencia.

\- Nuestro querido príncipe Wei Wuxian, está oficialmente comprometido con Jiang Cheng, otro hijo pródigo y con la sangre de los fundadores corriendo por sus venas. Y esperamos que pronto podamos tener nuevos herederos de nuestro legado.

El salón explotó en vitoreo y aplausos, yo no resistí, no podía creer las palabras de mi padre. Quite respetuosamente mi mano y me retiré del salón, necesitaba respirar. De lejos podía escuchar a Wanyin y a mi padre llamarme, pero eran los últimos a los que quería escuchar.

Mientras iba saliendo, pude ver a Wen Qing y así como mi corazón se sentía confundido y abrumado, podía notar como el suyo se había roto. Durante años había guardado su corazón para la persona de la que se había enamorado desde niña. Su amor por Jiang Wanyin, sólo yo lo conocía y ahora ambos debíamos aceptar nuestro rol. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, buscando la salida.

Salí al jardín y sentí como mis piernas temblaban, hasta que caí de rodillas. Miré hacía arriba y cerré los ojos, pidiendo a Jana que me librara de mi destino. En ese momento sentí como unos brazos me rodearon y un inconfundible aroma a sándalo me envolvía. Me exalté y giré, solo para encontrarme con la mirada de Lan Zhan. No podía creer lo que veía. Inmediatamente, miré al rededor, por si había alguien más y rápidamente me levanté, tomé su mano y nos llevé a ocultarnos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? Si te llegan a encontrar....

\- No podía....

\- Te dije que lo solucionaría... ven vamos, tengo que sacarte de aquí.

No lo dejé hablar, esto era muy peligroso, nunca un Lycan había llegado tan lejos en el palacio. no podía arriesgarme a que algo le pasara. Corrimos hasta el pasaje secreto que utilizaba siempre para escapar. Cuando estuvimos a las afueras del territorio, recién nos detuvimos y nos miramos, mientras recuperábamos el aliento. 

\- No te puedes casar.

Esas fueron sus palabras. Lo miré y sonreí. Mi Omega se exaltó y pude sentir como mi rostro se calentaba.

\- No me voy a casar, no te preocupes. Esto es sólo algo para contentar a los ancianos. No debiste arriesgarte. Es mejor que te vayas. - lo envolví con mi aroma, porque sentí que necesitaba calmarlo y asegurarle, de que todo estaba bien. Podía ver como sus ojos brillaban como un cachorro al que le negaron su juguete. Cuando estaba por acariciar su rostro para calmarlo, sentimos un sonido de ramas crujiendo detrás nuestro.

\- ¡Wei Wuxian! ¿Qué haces aquí? Todos te están buscando ¿Quién es él?

\- ¿WanYin que haces tú aquí? - Tomé a Wangji y lo coloqué detrás mio.

\- ¿Yo?... Tu deberías estar en nuestra fiesta de compromiso.

-Ja! "Nuestra". Déjame aclararte ahora mismo, esto es sólo una farsa, no pienso casarme contigo. 

\- ¿Qué? Piensas seguir la tradición familiar, de huir con un lycan.

Mis ojos se inyectaron de sangre y todo mi cuerpo se puso tenso, pero lo que detuvo el enfrentamiento fue el aroma de Lan Zhan que me envolvió nuevamente. De repente ambos alfas se estaban enfrentando con la mirada y un fuerte aroma a lavanda chocaba con el dulzor del sándalo.

\- Ya deténganse los dos. - alcancé a decir, ya que apenas podía soportar las feromonas de ambos, giré hacía Lan Zhan y le dije - es mejor que te vayas, por favor. Esto lo voy a solucionar. Sólo vete.

Lan Zhan me miró y aun reacio a obedecer se giro, para que luego un gran lobo blanco se alejara. Lo vi alejarse y mi corazón se acongojó nuevamente. Miré a Wanyin que me observaba incrédulo.

\- ¿Como pudiste ocultármelo? Eras mi amigo, mi hermano. - Aun no podía creer que el había sido quien pidió mi mano en matrimonio. Especialmente, porque sabía muy bien lo que pensaba al respecto.

\- ¿Tan difícil es que me veas como algo más? Prefieres a ese lycan. - gruño, mientras apuntaba hacía donde Lan Zhan se había dirigido.

\- No hables idioteces, Lan Zhan es un amigo también.

\- ¿¿Amigo??... Un amigo no marca a un omega con su aroma. - Podía ver sus colmillos reaccionar. Estaba furioso. Me planté frente a el mirándole a los ojos y mostrando mis colmillos también. No me iba a intimidar, así no más.

Hubiéramos seguido el enfrentamiento, si no hubiéramos escuchado un gran estruendo viniendo del palacio. El cielo se iluminó a lo lejos, nuestros sentidos se estremecieron y sin pensarlo comenzamos a correr.

Cuando llegamos a las entradas del jardín, pudimos ver como las llamas estaban consumiendo parte del palacio y como los cuerpos de los guardias estaban esparcidos en el terreno. Otros seguían enfrentando a los perpetradores. Una manada de lycans seguían atacando y atacando. Yo no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Inmediatamente, tomamos nuestras espadas y nos pusimos a enfrentarlos. Todo era un caos. Siempre había visto a Lan Zhan pelear transformado, conocía muy bien la fuerza de los lycans y su agilidad para atacar. Lo que no entendía, era que hacían allí. ¿Habrá tenido algo que ver Lan Zhan, con esto? Las dudas me empezaron a inundar, pero antes de perderme en mis pensamientos, un gran lobo gris mostró sus fauces frente a mí, saqué mi espada y logré esquivar su ataque. Volviendo en mi, centré mis pensamiento en mis padres.Tenia que llegar al salón principal. El cielo estaba iluminado, pero no era el sol sino las llamas que cada vez era más fuertes.

Cuando llegué al salón logré ver a mi padre rodeado por las llamas y peleando con tres bestias, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y se notaba su cansancio. El poderoso Wei Changze no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, podía ver la determinación y la furia en su mirada, estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Desde cuando los lycans se animaban a un enfrentamiento directo, y porque justo ahora.  
Corrí hacia el, pero fui interceptado por el mismo lobo gris, que me pisaba los talones. Sus ojos eran totalmente negros, nada parecidos a los dorados llenos de vida de Lan Zhan. Estos parecían un par de ojos muertos, pero llenos de ira. Me puse en guardia frente a él y esperé su ataque, sus colmillos se trabaron en mi espada, mientras forcejeaba en el suelo con el animal encima, podía ver como mi padre perdía cada vez más sus fuerzas, pero justo cuando uno de los lobos estuvo a punto de morderlo, mi madre se interpuso en su camino. La desesperación de la escena, me hizo sacar fuerzas y logré empujar al lobo gris de encima mío, arrojándolo contra las columnas del salón. Podía ver como el lobo que tenia a mi madre entre sus fauces, presionaba cada vez más, pero no había notado que mi madre tenia clavada su daga justo en el corazón de la bestia, con su último aliento empujó con todas sus fuerzas y ambos cayeron al suelo. Mi padre se abalanzó sobre ella para detener el ataque de los otros dos. Yo intenté llegar a ellos, pero de nuevo sentí la punzada de unos dientes en mi hombro. El maldito lobo gris, no me dejó llegar, mis ojos se inyectaron de sangre y con mis manos tomé su cabeza y la giré con todas mis fuerzas hasta que el crack en su cuello no sonó, no dejé de apretar. Tomé a la bestia y la arrojé contra los lobos que estaban sobre mis padres, aturdiéndolos y alejándolos de ellos. Apenas podía agarrar la espada, de ella chorreaba sangre a borbotones, que venia de la herida en mi hombro. Me paré frente a mis padres protegiéndolos de los lobos que ya se habían recuperado del golpe. El calor era abrazador, todo a nuestro alrededor ardía. Cuando me preparé para recibir el ataque. Un gran lobo blanco se puso frente a mi, y con sólo un par de movimientos, pude ver como los destrozaba, nunca lo había visto tan furioso. Cuando terminó con ellos, se volvió hacia mí. Primero me puse en guardia, y cuando lo notó se detuvo y agachó su cabeza, como decepcionado y pidiendo permiso para acercarse, sus ojos se humedecieron. Estiré mi mano ensangrentada y acaricié su rostro. Se acercó y como siempre unimos nuestras frentes. En ese momento vi como WanYin y otros guardias del palacio, se acercaban.

\- Tienes que irte... no lo entenderán... vete. 

Dio un pequeño aullido, yo tampoco quería que se fuera, pero hasta que no se descubriera que pasó realmente, el estaba en peligro dentro del territorio. 

\- ¡Vete!

Escapó a través de uno de los ventanales, y mientras lo veía alejarse, intenté voltear a mis padres, para ver como estaban. Cuando vi el rostro de mi madre, pálido, que a pesar de estar cubierto de tierra y sangre, seguía siendo hermoso, mis fuerzas me abandonaron. Sentía como cada vez, me costaba más mantener los ojos abiertos. Lo último que recuerdo, fue la voz de WanYin llamándome.

Desde el momento en que Wei Ying me dijo que debía casarse, no pude descansar tranquilo. A pesar del que trabajo que me había encomendado mi hermano, era muy importante, no podía concentrarme. Junto con mi grupo de exploradores, logramos cubrir todo el terreno, en la frontera del territorio de los vroloks y todo el tiempo, tuve la tentación de cruzar y buscar a Wei Ying y robármelo. Pero tenía que terminar mi misión primero. Por eso, en el momento que terminamos , los excusé a que regresaran al clan a darle los datos a mi hermano. Como habíamos sospechado, varios casos de desapariciones se habían registrado en los alrededores, al igual que zonas, donde la acumulación de energía resentida era tan alta, que hacía que aparecieran algunos ghouls o cadáveres andantes. Logramos recopilar la información necesaria, para dar el próximo paso. Así que ahora podía concentrarme en buscar a Wei Ying una vez más. 

Me adentré al territorio vrolok y sigilosamente me acerqué al palacio. Se notaba que era una ocasión especial, había más guardias que de costumbre, pero también se los veía distraídos por la fiesta. Logré escabullirme hasta el jardín y desde allí desde un gran ventanal, logré ver lo que ocurría en el salón. Era la fiesta de compromiso de Wei Ying. Lo busqué desesperado entre la multitud de trajes y vestidos, hasta que logré verlo. Estaba mas hermoso que de costumbre. Definitivamente ese traje, le sentaba muy bien. Se notaba su incomodidad, ya que se acomodó el moño en su cuello un par de veces. En ese momento, vi como alguien se le acercaba, no pude evitar cerrar mis puños y gruñir por lo bajo. No me gustaba la manera en que ese tipo lo miraba, aunque el sólo conversaba y le sonreía. De repente, su padre lo llamó. Era el anuncio de su compromiso. En ese momento, llamó a quien sería su pareja. Era el maldito, a quien hace sólo un momento lo sonría. Sentí como mi sangre estaba hirviendo. Ese era el alfa que habían elegido para "mi" Omega. No lo iba a permitir. Tenía que buscar, una manera de sacar a Wei Ying de aquí. 

Seguí mirando la escena, esperando que fuera sólo una horrible pesadilla. Al terminar el anuncio, vi como Wei Ying se alejaba del lugar. Esta era mi oportunidad, lo seguí con la mirada y esperé a que saliera al jardín. Vi como corrió lo más que pudo de la gente, hasta que cayó de rodillas al suelo, mirando al cielo como haciendo una súplica. Me acerqué por detrás y lo abracé, inspirando su dulce aroma a loto y vainilla que tanto extrañaba.

Ese abrazo que tanto anhelaba. Cuando se volteo, noté su sorpresa, e inmediatamente después la urgencia de sacarnos de allí. Sólo dejé que tomara mi mano y me llevara dónde el quisiera. Salimos del palacio y no nos detuvimos hasta llegar a los bordes del territorio. Recién allí, luego de recuperar un poco el aliento, salieron las palabras.

\-- No te puedes casar. - tenía tanto para decir, pero esto era lo más urgente. El sólo sonrió como de costumbre. Cómo siempre hacía ante mis preocupaciones. Su aroma me envolvió y cerré mis ojos esperando su caricia. Pero algo nos distrajo. El crujido de unas hojas, nos hizo girarnos, sólo para encontrar a su "prometido".

\- Jiang Cheng ¿qué haces tú aquí? - Así que ese era su nombre. Jiang Cheng, habíamos escuchado de en el Clan. Era el siguiente heredero de "Muelle del Loto", una de las oficinas más importantes de la cofradía, justamente ubicada en Yunmeng, el lugar que habíamos estado investigando. Hijo de Jiang Fengmian y la "araña violeta" Yu Zixuan. Eran guerreros vroloks, temidos y respetados. Por su colaboración con los reyes, para mantener la paz y dejar de alimentarse de los humanos. Era una elección lógica, para el próximo Rey de la Cofradía. Pero lógica o no, no tendría a Wei Ying. Instintivamente, mi alfa comenzó a marcarlo, como si de esa manera quedara claro de que Wei Ying era solo mío. Sentí como las feromonas de Jiang Cheng, intentaba marcar a Wei Ying, pero mi aroma lo envolvió primero y sabía que eso había hecho que se calmara. Porque se notaba, muy exaltado por la situación. Se giró y me pidió que me fuera. No quería, pero su mirada, me demostró que todo estaba bien. Debía confiar en el. Sin desearlo realmente, me transformé y salí de allí. Sólo me había alejado unos metros cuando escuché un estruendo viniendo desde donde estaba el palacio. Inmediatamente el cielo se iluminó. Y mi sentido del olfato, empezó a percibir el olor a madera y cuerpos quemados. Rápidamente, regresé sobre mis pasos hasta llegar al palacio. Lo que vi al llegar, no lo podía entender. 

Lycans, un grupo numeroso de ellos y muy feroces, estaban atacando el palacio. Era una manada, que nunca antes había visto. Busqué a Wei Ying, entre los vroloks que luchaban contra ellos, pero no lo podía encontrar. No tuve otra opción, que entrar en la pelea, ya que tanto los vroloks como un par de lobos, intentaron atacarme. Trate de sentir el aroma de Wei Ying, entre la quemazón y la sangre que había en el ambiente. Un gran lobo pardo, me interceptó en el jardín. Traté de hacerlo obedecer como mi voz de alfa, pero no respondió. Ahí fue cuando noté sus ojos. No había brillo, sólo unas cuencas oscuras y ahí sentí la energía resentida que emanaba del mismo. Nos enredamos en el suelo, su mordida, logró desestabilizarme un momento, pero luego, logré alcanzar su cuello y quebrarlo. Volví a buscar el aroma de Wei Ying, y mi corazón se aceleró al sentir el olor sangre que se mezclaba con su rastro. Cuando por fin lo encontré. Vi como dos bestias se preparaban para atacarlo. Estaba seriamente herido, se notaba que colapsaría en cualquier momento. Me interpuse entre el sus atacantes. Nunca me había sentido tan furioso. Pero verlo lastimado, encendió algo en mi, que sólo podía ver sangre. Y sería la sangre de esos lycans la que brotaría, así fuera lo último que hiciera. Cuando terminé con el último y quise acercarme a él, noté su duda. Y eso fue más doloroso, que cualquier mordida que hubiera recibido. Le tomó solo unos segundos, confiar en mi de nuevo. Unimos nuestras frentes como solíamos hacerlo, luego de finalizar cada cacería. Pero algo llamó su atención detrás mio y volvió a pedirme que me fuera. Cuando miré hacía atrás, lo entendí. Jiang Cheng y un grupo de vroloks, venía a su rescate y después de lo que había visto esa noche, sabía muy bien de que por más de que lo hubiera defendido, lo que menos querían ver en ese momento era a un lycan. 

Debía apresurarme e informar a los clanes de lo sucedido. Esto era una declaración de guerra. Aunque, nosotros no lo hubiéramos hecho. Los Vroloks atacarían primero y preguntarían después. Por lo poco que había podido ver, los reyes estaban muy malheridos y muy posiblemente muertos. Pero lo que más me preocupaba, era saber de donde había salido esa manada de lycans y porque emanaban energía resentida. Nada nos había preparado para esto. 

Corrí lo más rápido , que pude hasta llegar a las puertas del clan. Mis subordinados ya habían entregado el informe a mi hermano. Cuando este me vio llegar. Largó todo y fue a mi encuentro. Yo aún tenia la mordida que me había hecho el lobo pardo y olía a humo y muerte.

\- Lan Zhan, que sucedió.

\- Hermano, llama a un consejo urgente y manda a llamar a Nie Mingjue, estamos en problemas.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, bienvenidos a otra de mis locuras. Este es un AU WangXian Omegaverse, y debería agregar OOC, por las dudas. 
> 
> \- Los personajes no son míos, perteneces a Mo Xian Tong Xiu, y su novela Mo Dao Zu Shi.  
> \- La historia sí me pertence, salió de mi volada cabecita y todos su años de películas y libros, por lo que verán muchas referencias. 
> 
> Sin más, los saludo y espero que disfruten el viaje...


End file.
